


Quiet Please! Geniuses at Work!

by Aelita_Angel (OmegaWolf747)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Computer nerds, Drabbles, F/M, Geniuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolf747/pseuds/Aelita_Angel
Summary: In CL, Jeremie and Aelita are my OTP. The sweetness of their relationship is just so endearing.This will be a non-chronological series of Jerlita drabbles. Just little random stories about them that come to mind. Some might become actual stories.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Kudos: 11





	1. Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aelita is on a piano concert tour, Jeremie must rely on Skype to keep in contact with her.

**Incoming Skype Call from Aelita Stones** flashed on his phone. Heart thundering in his chest, Jeremie quickly tapped Accept. There she was, smiling at him through the screen.

 _"Hello, darling!"_ her voice greeted from the phone's speakers.

"Hi, Lita!" Jeremie greeted, face breaking into a dopey grin at the sight of his wife's sorely missed smile.

 _"How are you?"_ Aelita immediately asked.

"I'm OK. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich have been coming around every day, so..." he trailed off.

 _"So you aren't just sitting at your computer all day. That's good to hear,"_ Aelita finished for him, laughter in her voice.

'So I'm not going crazy without you there, but yeah, that too,' Jeremie thought. 

"So, how's the tour going?" he asked.

 _"It's amazing!"_ Aelita exclaimed, features lighting as she thought of it. _"A new city each day, every concert hall packed to the rafters!"_

"That's great," Jeremie smiled sadly.

 _"It is, but I miss you horribly, Jeremie,"_ Aelita said somberly, the joy disappearing from her voice and visage as quickly as it had shown up.

Jeremie looked up at Aelita gazing wistfully at him through the screen. Suddenly, he was no longer at the Hermitage, gazing at her through his phone, but back at the factory, gazing longingly at her through the supercomputer's terminal screen. Tears filled his eyes and his breath hitched as those memories of seemingly another life inundated him.

 _"What is it?"_ Aelita's voice asked, love and concern lacing her tones.

"Sorry," Jeremie apologized as he wiped at his eyes. "Just... talking with you like this reminds me of..."

He trailed off.

 _"When I was still in the supercomputer?"_ Aelita ventured.

Jeremie nodded as more tears fell from his eyes.

 _"Don't worry, darling. Another week, and I'll be home. Then we'll be able to talk face to face, touch each other, and kiss,"_ Aelita spoke gently to him, sweet smile lighting her features from within.

At these familiar words, Jeremie felt his cheeks firing cherry red, even as a smile found its way to his features.

"I can't wait," he blurted out as he wiped the remaining moisture from his eyes and face.

 _"Nor can I. Get some sleep now, Jer. I'll talk with you again tomorrow evening. I love you,"_ Aelita instructed Jeremie.

"I will. Good night, Lita. I love you too!" Jeremie returned before the call ended.

'Just another week! Just another week!' 


	2. Sailing, Sailing, Over the Bounding Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelita loves sailing. Her heart leaps with every wave. Meanwhile, Jeremie's stomach flips with every wave.

The large black and white yacht, christened Reinen, plowed over the _Lac du Der Chantecoq's_ blue waves. At her helm was a young woman with whose rose colored tresses the wind was wreaking havoc. Every time the yacht hit a wave, her emerald irises would glow as she threw her head back and screamed with unabashed joy. By her side a blond man, blue eyes concealed by glasses, was contriving to enjoy the situation as best he could.

Every time the Rein hit said big wave and lurched up, Jeremie's stomach lurched down. The roiling feeling was increasing minute by minute. Aelita's laughter reached his ears, causing his lips to turn up in a smile despite his personal misery. 

When Aelita had suggested this boating excursion, one look into her dancing eyes and vivacious little face had quelled all arguments against it and he had readily nodded his assent, even as his stomach curled in mortal dread.

Jeremie Belpois was a man who was only truly at home on the ground. The thought of flying filled him with dread and boating wasn't much higher on his list of things to do. However, being with Aelita was forcing him to expand his horizons, as she wanted to experience literally **everything** life had to offer and he wanted to be by her side for it.

So here he was, by her side and suffering in silence. For he was determined that she should remain blissfully unaware of his rising seasickness. Jeremie never wanted to be the cause of any distress or unhappiness for her; he had done that enough in their youth.

When they hit a rough patch and Jeremie felt his stomach really beginning to churn, he staggered to his feet.

"Be right back," he said before taking off for the aft.

* * *

At the aft, he leaned over the railing and allowed his stomach to disgorge its contents into the roiling blue and white headed water beneath him. 

'Ugh! How am I ever gonna manage to eat our picnic when we get there?' Jeremie thought as his stomach continued to spasm.

After a few minutes, nothing more came up and he felt safe to return. 

* * *

"Welcome back," greeted Aelita as Jeremie slumped down next to her.

"Thanks," was all he said.

Jeremie looked up at the gulls wheeling overhead and wished he could be as at home in the water and air as they were. 

'Never happening. I'm a total landlubber,' he thought, even as they hit another rough wave and he felt his stomach lurch again. 

* * *

Jeremie was beyond glad when the little island came into view. Aelita navigated the Rein into dock, then went to tie the bowline to the mooring. As soon as they were docked, Jeremie stood up and made his way uneasily for the gang plank.

"Still don't have your sea legs, sailor?" Aelita teased him as she came around to join him. 

"Uh, not quite," Jeremie admitted.

Then his world was turned upside down as he lost his footing and stumbled the rest of the way down the plank. Jeremie's world was upside down and backward all at once, as his glasses went flying off his nose. At the bottom of the plank, he landed gracelessly face-first on the wooden dock. 

**THUD!**

"Ooph!"

"Jeremie!" he heard Aelita's voice cry.

The world was whirling as he tried to right himself. He felt arms encircling him and holding him close. He heard the worry in her voice as she called his name again and silently cursed himself for, yet again, being the source of her worry and distress.

"I'm OK, Lita," he managed to get out. "Just got dizzy there for a second."

Then his stomach spasmed, forcing him to lean forward and dry heave on the ground, right in front of Aelita. Fortunately, he had emptied his stomach completely earlier, so nothing actually came up.

"Have you been ill all this time?!" Aelita asked, aghast.

Jeremie sighed. The jig was up. He nodded without looking up into Aelita's face.

"Why didn't you say something?!" she asked, annoyance and worry mixing in her voice.

"Because you've been looking forward to this for weeks. I didn't want my weak stomach to ruin it for you. It's not like it's abnormal for people to get seasick. It's nothing for you to worry about," Jeremie explained.

" **I'll** decide what's for me to worry about!" flashed Aelita. "And you are definitely my number one priority, Jeremie Belpois! If you felt sick, you should have told me right away. I had a box of Dramamine tablets right on hand that you could've used!"

"You did?" squeaked Jeremie, suddenly wishing the lake would just rise up and sweep him far away.

"I did," Aelita returned firmly.

Jeremie buried his face in his hands. He had been trying to conceal his misery from Aelita when he could have been enjoying the trip with her this whole time.

"God, I'm an idiot," he chided himself.

"You certainly were today," agreed Aelita, causing Jeremie to flinch. "No matter. It's over and done with. Don't worry, darling. I'm not really angry, just disappointed that you'd keep something like this from me."

"But..."

"Even if it's to spare my feelings, I'd rather you were 100% honest with me so I can help you," Aelita spoke gravely, tipping Jeremie's face up to look at hers, via two well placed fingers under his chin. 

One look into her somber emerald irises and down-turned visage was all it took to convince Jeremie of his total idiocy for this day.

"Sorry, Lita," he apologized. "Next time, I'll be honest."

"That's all I ask," smiled Aelita as she dropped a kiss on Jeremie's brow. "Now, let's get some Dramamine into you so can start to feel better."

"OK," replied Jeremie with a small smile as he permitted Aelita to help him to his feet.

* * *

_Later..._

After Jeremie took his Dramamine tablet, he and Aelita sat under a tree to wait the half hour needed for it to take effect. The couple sat and watched the white, wispy clouds being moved along by the wind in the upper atmosphere, and the birds wheeling about on the wind, one of them diving down to catch a fish every now and then. Still feeling the remnants of his earlier nausea, Jeremie was content to lie still with his head pillowed on Aelita's right breast, the feeling of her fingers running through his hair a welcome distraction. 

As the medicine began to kick in and the remaining nausea receded, Jeremie became ever more aware of just how warm and comfortable Aelita was to lie against. His eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. He made the herculean effort to keep them open, but between the comfort of Aelita's arms and the exhaustion born of his earlier nausea and tumble down the gang plank, poor Jeremie was totally done in, and ended up drifting off, lulled by Aelita's presence and the ambient sounds of the lake.

Chancing a glance at Jeremie, Aelita noticed that his eyelids had fallen shut and that he had gone totally slack against her.

'Aw!'

Smiling affectionately down at her boyfriend, Aelita slowly and carefully slid his glasses off his face, folded, and set them aside so Jeremie could sleep more comfortably. She then sat and let her gaze wander over the blue of the lake's undulating waters, the gray and white of the gulls wheeling about overhead, and the occasional animals that made themselves known as they crawled or scuttled about in the never-ending search for food. 

After an indeterminate period, Jeremie felt his mind beginning to reascend toward consciousness. Opening his eyes, he noticed that, thankfully, all of the nausea and roiling had receded by now. 

"Do you feel any better, darling?" Aelita's voice caused him to look up into her face, looking down at him, gaze full of love and concern. 

"Mmm. A lot, actually. That Dramamine's some powerful stuff," Jeremie commented with a small smile.

"Yes, it is. Care for a stroll?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie nodded, and the couple disentangled from each other and stood up. Hand in hand, they left the tree and headed for the beach. 

* * *

Soon, they were walking along the shore, feeling the lake's cool water lap around their ankles, a heady thrill for Aelita, a shiver up the spine for Jeremie. As far as the eye could see, dark blue water and light blue sky, dotted with just a few small white clouds, stretched until they met each other at the horizon. 

Jeremie and Aelita turned so they were facing each other. Slowly, their brows came together until they were touching. For a while, they just gazed into each others' irises. Slowly their faces came together until their lips touched in a kiss that started soft and sweet, but gradually intensified into something much deeper and more passionate. After pulling back for air, they rested their chins on each others' shoulders as they held each other close. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry," Aelita spoke softly in Jeremie's ear.

Jeremie took stock of how he felt. The nausea was gone, had been for some time now. And all that walking about seemed to have kicked his stomach back into something akin to working order.

"Yeah. I think I can eat now," he answered.

"Wonderful," grinned Aelita, as she pulled back and looked at Jeremie.

* * *

They made their way back to the Rein, where their food was reposing in a cooler. When they got back to the boat, Jeremie's eyes were greeted by that wooden gang plank, down which he had taken that nasty tumble earlier. This staid his steps.

Aelita turned back and saw him staring hard at the plank.

"You stay here. I'll be back," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before leaving his side. 

* * *

On board the Rein, she picked up the cooler and blanket, then went back down the to meet Jeremie. 

"Shall we?" she asked, holding up the basket.

"Yup," answered Jeremie as he took the blanket.

Hand in hand, they walked up the beach until they came to the grass on the edge of the small forest. After Jeremie spread the blanket, the young couple sat down and began unpacking the basket. 

Soon, they were dining on eggplant _caponata_ and pasta salad, followed by cherry tomatoes and dipped in bean dip, and finally cheese and crackers. Finished eating, they stretched out on the blanket, wrapped in each other's arms, closed their eyes, and let the sounds of the island carry them out to the furthest reaches of Sleep's Ocean. 

~Fin~ 


	3. Early Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelita and Jeremie share some quiet moments in the dawn's early light.

She was surrounded by 1s and 0s, floating in a vast ocean of only these two numbers, sensations numbed, cut off from everything. Everything was sterile, digital, on/off, light/dark, alive/dead.

Aelita's eyelids fluttered open and she raised her head. She realized that her heart was racing as she looked about the still room, covered in the hush of darkness.

It hadn't been exactly what she would call a nightmare. She always woke up in tears from those. Perhaps a slightly disturbing dream? Still, it made her sit still and take stock of herself.

She definitely felt the sheet under her and the blanket over her, not to mention the aforementioned beating of her heart, only now starting to slow down a bit. Aelita took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

Yes, yes. She was definitely in the real world. One didn't breathe in the virtual world.

Aelita looked over at the figure sleeping next to her. She was only thankful that she hadn't woken him as on so many other nights, when a nightmare or terror seized her. She leaned down and deposited a soft kiss on Jeremie's temple.

She picked up her phone and pushed the button to show the clock on the external display. 6:00 AM. Well, she wasn't getting back to sleep now. She rose, pausing only to find some clothes, then left the room, descending the stairs slowly.

Aelita opened the door to the rear porch and stood still. The first rosy beams of dawn were just starting to pinken the eastern sky. All was still and somnolent. Letting the door swing slowly shut behind her, Aelita descended the three short steps until she was standing in the grass.

The chill of the morning air caused her skin to ripple and brought a small smile to her face. She started slowly forward, walking where her feet might decide to take her.

* * *

Jeremie shifted as an uncomfortable feeling of fullness invaded his sleep. Just for once, it would be nice if he could make it through the night without the need to empty himself. He rolled over, his arm landing on the spot next to him. When it touched the sheet instead of the body that was supposed to be occupying it, he opened his eyes and glanced about.

Where was she?

He rolled out of bed and went to answer nature's call. This done, he climbed back in and lay in wait. Surely, she had just gone to do something quickly and would return soon. After about ten minutes of still no return, nor sound of anything except the heater, Jeremie gave up on the idea of sleep, stood up, dressed for the day, and headed downstairs. He stopped and listened. No sounds of movement or voices. The downstairs was as empty as the upstairs. Confusion and worry beginning to stir in his mind, he opened the back door, headed outside, and... came to a stop.

In the yellowish-white of the early dawn, there she was, walking silently among the bushes and flowers, delicate fingers softly caressing each blossom as she drifted by, like a dryad straight out of Ancient Greek mythology. Jeremie felt his throat tighten and his mouth run dry at this vision of beauty before him. 

* * *

Everything was so still, soft, and green. The dewy grass under her feet sent a pleasant chill up her spine. The gentle breeze caressed her form and ruffled her hair, causing goosebumps to stand at attention on her arms. These sensations coursing throughout her being, proof that she was alive, that she was real, no longer just data on a computer's hard drive.

A chance glance at the house brought her out of her reverie when she saw her blond beau standing on the rear porch, staring at her in a thrall. Smile gracing her features, she walked slowly toward him, savoring the feeling of the damp blades of grass between her toes as she advanced.

* * *

At the sight of this beautiful angel advancing toward him, Jeremie's heart began to race in his chest. As she came closer, she stretched out her right hand, inviting him toward her. Without conscious thought, he began advancing to her, eyes riveted on her face as a smile graced her delicate features. Raising his right hand, he placed it in hers, feeling her squeeze drawing him into her world as the smooth, silky skin of her fingers enveloped his.

Aelita turned and led Jeremie on an impromptu morning stroll through the Hermitage's expansive grounds. The white beams of sunlight filtering in through the tall trees added to the romance of the atmosphere, giving them a feeling of being in a primordial world all their own.

They walked until they stood before a large ash tree almost all the way in the back of the large estate, its thick trunk of gnarled gray bark giving rise to great branches that splayed out in all directions, each seeming to reach into a separate world.

Aelita guided Jeremie’s hand to the tree’s trunk, placing her own there as well. The roughness of the bark contrasted with the smoothness of their skin, causing fireworks to erupt in their brains.

In the shade of the ash’s green leaves, they turned to face each other, arms looping about each other's necks. Their gentle embrace intensified, each clinging to the other, deriving strength and comfort from their partner. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders and fell still and silent in the world of the early dawn.

~Fin~


	4. Sci-fi vs Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremie and Aelita disagree over which genre is superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest thanks to Paladin777 for helping me with this one!

_ April 2008  
_ _ The Hermitage _

On a fine Saturday morning, Jeremie was hunched over his keyboard, pounding out yet another program for a client. The sound of the door opening warned him of an impending disruption.

“Jer, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I are going to watch  _ Fellowship of the Ring _ . Care to join us?” Aelita asked.

“Fantasy? You don’t really like that kind of stuff, do you?” Jeremie asked with an incredulous gaze over his shoulder. “No, thanks. The only movies I ever watch are science fiction. Way more scientifically plausible and therefore infinitely superior.”

Aelita’s eyes narrowed as she frowned at her stodgy boyfriend. 

“I love science fiction too, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love fantasy as well,” she returned defensively.

"Pfft! I can’t believe you! Fantasy is completely unrealistic! That kind of stuff is only fit for the intellectually vapid," said Jeremie dismissively, turning back to his work. 

Aelita’s frown deepened at this statement, her eyes narrowing.

"So _I'm_ intellectually vapid?" she asked, injecting her objection into her voice.

The sound of Aelita’s voice roused Jeremie from his work, causing him to look back up, dread taking root in his heart.

"What?! No! That's not what I meant," he yelped as he tried desperately to backpedal.

"Well, from where I'm standing, that's how it sounded. Excuse me," said Aelita stiffly, turning and walking away.

"Lita!" called Jeremie.

Then he sighed. Best to let her cool off for a while.

"Ugh! Open mouth, insert foot. Again..." he sighed before turning back to his keyboard.

* * *

When Aelita returned to the den to join the others for the movie, Yumi looked up to greet her and Jeremie, but stopped cold when she saw the deep frown marring Aelita’s lovely features.

‘Uh-oh,’ Yumi thought as Aelita sat down rigidly next to her.

“I take it Jeremie won’t be joining us?” she asked in a dropped voice.

Aelita shook her head quickly.

“Let’s just start the movie,” she said stiffly.

Yumi nodded and turned to Ulrich and Odd, who were both staring.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer!” she said. “Ulrich, pop the DVD in and let’s get this show on the road.”

“Finally!” cheered Odd, grabbing his snacks and pop before settling down front on the ottoman. 

Ulrich sat next to Yumi while Odd manned the remote and skipped through all the ads and menus to get to the actual movie.

Once the movie started, Aelita’s ears and eyes were filled with the beautiful scenery, elaborate costumes, and fight scenes, and her ears enraptured by the epic soundtrack. All of these crowded out her argument with Jeremie and she found herself swept away with the story. Having read the books as a child, Aelita of course knew how everything would go, but there was nothing like seeing it in live action on a huge screen with DTS 5.1 sound. 

* * *

Jeremie typed out the code, then stopped. No! That wasn’t right! He deleted it and went back to do it again, for what seemed the tenth time. Finally, he pushed the keyboard away from him in disgust. That argument with Aelita had definitely gotten under his skin more than he cared to admit to himself.

‘I hate it when we argue!’ he thought unhappily. ‘It was just kind of a shock to learn that she likes that kind of stuff.’

The other thing distracting him was the sounds from the entertainment system downstairs.

‘That DTS really packs a wallop,’ Jeremie thought as he stood up. 

Moving on silent feet, he made his way downstairs, crept around the corner and leaned in just enough to peek at the TV. The sight of an old man with a grizzled beard in a gray robe falling from a tower and landing on the back of a giant eagle greeted him.

‘Impressive special effects. I’ll give it that,’ he thought. 

The intricate architecture of Rivendell also raised his eyebrows.

‘Those sets must’ve taken a lot of time to create…’

When Bilbo snarled at Frodo, Jeremie found himself instinctively recoiling. 

After that, he retreated to the quiet of the computer room to continue his coding work. Unfortunately, the mistakes continued to plague him and he spent as much time deleting and correcting as he actually did any coding. 

* * *

As the credits rolled, everyone stood up and stretched out.

“God, that was epic! They should make a video game out of it!" cheered Odd. 

“They do, dumbass. They’re called the  _ Middle Earth _ games. Try paying attention for once in your life,” glowered Ulrich.

“Oh, cool. I’ll have to pirate one of those and see if I like it,” grinned Odd as he went for his coat.

‘Video games, eh?’ thought Aelita as she sent a glance up to the computer lab, where her and Jeremie’s many respective games reposed.

* * *

Jeremie heard Aelita bid the others a good night as they retreated to their respective homes. He felt his heart drop in his chest as he knew he would soon have to face her down. Hopefully, she had cooled off some after having watched the movie. 

All too soon, he heard the door open and close. Through his peripheral vision, he watched Aelita cross the room, round the table and sit down at her computer, across from his. Normally, they would’ve looked up and exchanged a smile before tucking into their machines. Now Jeremie found his computer infinitely fascinating. He continued typing for a few minutes before realizing that he was mangling his code even worse now than earlier and had to hit backspace again and delete the whole line. 

He lifted his gaze above his monitor for just a second and met with a direct emerald glare, causing him to promptly look down again.

“Ulp…”

Quite the next moment a LAN message popped up on his screen. 

Aelita:  BioShock challenge. Sudden death. Winner take all!

‘A video game? Now?’ he thought.

Jeremie:  Ok…

Jeremie and Aelita fired up the game on their respective PCs and began. Jeremie quickly found himself being zapped by Aelita’s plasmids before being summarily dispatched by a wrench to the head. In frustration, he would rapidly click his mouse to respawn, find a weapon and ammo, and hopefully be able to land a few hits on her. 

‘Damn,’ he thought as his character was barbecued and beaten to death for what felt like the billionth time. 

When all was said and done, he had landed maybe four compared to Aelita’s 20 before their time was up and scores were posted.

“So…” Aelita’s voice caused Jeremie to look up. “How many times would you say you respawned just now?”

“Wha? I dunno. About 15 maybe,” Jeremie faltered forth.

“Twenty by my count,” Aelita answered coolly.

“Alright. Alright. Who keeps count of that? What’s your point anyway? Everyone respawns in these games,” said Jeremie.

“Yes. They do, don’t they?” Aelita observed in a steely voice. “Very _realistic_ , wouldn’t you say?! And when I shoot lightning from my hands and fry you before splitting your skull with a wrench, that’s oh, so _scientifically plausible!_ ”

“Uh…” Jeremie trailed off and looked slowly up at Aelita, who stared pointedly at him.

“I… I guess you have… a-a-a point there,” he admitted slowly, lowering his gaze and stumbling over his words. “I was wrong to call y-you intellectually vapid for watching a f-fantasy movie. I’m s-sorry.”

The sound of clothes rustling and footsteps. Then she was sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Apology accepted," she said softly, planting a kiss on Jeremie's cheek.

Jeremie sighed and closed his eyes. The hours after their disagreement had felt like the longest, loneliest hours of his life. 

“Could I… maybe try watching the movie with you tomorrow… if you don’t mind?” he asked slowly.

Aelita pulled back and looked at him for a moment. 

“Of course I don’t mind. Watch the first one on your own tonight and you’ll be caught up for the second tomorrow,” she instructed.

“OK…” said Jeremie.

“I think you’ll find you enjoy it if you just let your imagination take flight,” Aelita said.

“I can't promise, but I’ll try,” Jeremie replied.

“That’s all I ask,” Aelita returned, hugging Jeremie close to her again.

Jeremie leaned into Aelita’s embrace, allowing her warmth and sweetness to envelope him. 

After breaking apart from Aelita, Jeremie went downstairs, loaded the DVD into the player and sat back to watch the movie.

* * *

_ Next night…  _

“Hi, guys,” greeted Jeremie when the others showed up.

“You gonna watch  _ Two Towers _ with us, Einstein?” asked Odd.

“Yeah. I’m all caught up,” smiled Jeremie. 

When everyone was seated, Odd popped the DVD into the player before taking his usual seat on the ottoman. Yumi and Ulrich sat together and next to them sat Aelita and Jeremie, hip to hip, holding each other’s hands, attention focused entirely on the epic fight scenes.

As with the first movie, Jeremie found that despite his prior misgivings, at least some fantasy movies were worth watching!

~Fin~


End file.
